


Stolen Moments in the Moonlight

by GroundZeroFirework



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Attempts at arranged marriage, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Princess and Knight AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroundZeroFirework/pseuds/GroundZeroFirework
Summary: There, in that clearing in the forest beneath the moonlight, two lovers sealed their promise to love one another for the rest of their days.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	Stolen Moments in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Another attempt at tendies from yours truly.

Arranged marriages; an antiquated practice that was loathed by both men and women alike. For some, it’s almost like a death sentence; after all, men would have to give up their freedoms so early in life to be tied down to one woman and women would be stripped of the choice to make their own destinies. For both, however, it meant one thing; they’d never be free to find love all on their own. If you’re lucky, you’d fall in love with your betrothed. If not...well...better luck in your next life then.

For most people, the loss of the chance to find love on their own would be their main reasons to refuse an arranged marriage. For Edelgard von Hresvelg, on the other hand, that was a significant part of her grand plans for the future. But it was not the only one. True, she wanted to find love on her own but she also wanted to forge her own path. Make her own destiny. Ascend her father’s throne without the aid of a man who’ll only become egotistical with the power being her consort affords them. And when she does, she’ll outlaw this practice altogether; make it so both men and women won’t have to be obligated to marry one another due to the whims of their parents’ bids to gain more wealth and power.

Truly, what a good legacy it would be.

“El, you can’t keep this up.” Her father feebly said as he sat at the head of the dining table.

“Keep what up, father?” She asked as she took a bite of her meal.

“This-” His next words were cut off by a hacking cough and immediately, Byleth, Edelgard’s personal knight, helped him straighten himself up.

“Thank you, Byleth.” He said before taking a sip of water. With a nod to both royals, Edelgard’s silent sentinel returned to her post next to her charge. After a moment, he finally looked at her once again.

“This. Refusing suitors one after the other. They’re all good men, Edelgard.” Emperor Ionius said in a weakened manner.

“While I have no doubt Lorenz Hellman Gloucester is a good man, father, I do not think he’s a good fit to be a consort to the next Emperor of Adrestia.” Edelgard brusquely stated before continuing. “His ego is larger than the entirety of Leicester. Not to mention that father of his will no doubt use our resources for less than savory endeavors.”

“Be that as it may, El, I’m not getting any younger. You will be the next Emperor sooner rather than later. You will need heirs to inherit and...it would bring me great joy to know that someone will rise to the challenge of being Emperor when I’m gone.” He said before breaking into coughs once more. “Had any of your siblings lived, I’d be more than happy to let you choose a spouse of your own but-”

“Stop it. Please.” Edelgard said in a strained tone. This was always a sore spot for them. As he grew older, Emperor Ionius IX grew weaker and feebler. Initially, he had 11 children to carry his bloodline through the ages so it was always thought that the von Hresvelg line was secured. But of course, tragedy would eventually strike a family as blessed as they; one by one, the princes and princesses of Adrestia succumbed to illness, accidents, or even assassinations, sparing only the youngest, Edelgard, to fill their place. So, it fell to her. To live on and ensure that they would be remembered. Now, Ionius was dying and eventually, Edelgard will become the Emperor. He hoped that she would marry before he passed but she’d already refused numerous nobles such as Sylvain Jose Gautier, Claude von Riegan, and even her childhood friend, Ferdinand von Aegir. Recently, it was Lorenz of House Gloucester.

“I-I am sorry, little one.” Ionius said, his tone showing his sadness at the thought of his ten deceased children.

“It’s alright, father. I-I’m more tired than I thought, forgive me. I shall retire to my quarters for the night.” Edelgard said as she stood. “Good night, dear father.”

Leaving a kiss on his forehead, Edelgard approached Byleth.

“You’re dismissed for the night, Byleth. Please, get some rest.” She told her before holding her hand out. Immediately, Byleth took it and pressed her lips to her gloved knuckles.

“Thank you, your highness. Good night.” She said before bowing to the Emperor and taking her leave. Edelgard walked away from the dining hall as well, intent on getting to her room as quickly as possible. Once she did, she entered and locked the door behind her before sitting on her bed.

Uncurling her fist, she saw a piece of parchment, slipped there by Byleth when she kissed her hand. She let out a small chuckle upon seeing the words hastily scrawled there.

_ “Unlock your balcony door by midnight. Wait for me, my heart. Yours, Byleth.” _

* * *

The moment midnight struck, Edelgard immediately unlocked her balcony door and opened it just in time for Byleth to finish climbing up. The moment her feet landed on the stone floor of her balcony, Edelgard ran up to her. The teal haired woman didn’t hesitate to take her in her arms immediately.

“I’ve missed you.” Edelgard whispered as she took in her lover’s scent.

“I missed you too, El. Even though we’ve been together all day, I missed you.” Byleth said before they separated. Their separation didn’t last long, however, as Byleth quickly took her face in her hands to pull her in for a passionate kiss.

Byleth Eisner was the main reason why Edelgard kept turning away one suitor after the other. Edelgard didn’t want to marry someone else because she’d already found the love of her life and she was going to make sure nothing or no one separated them ever. It was funny; had someone told her three years ago that she was going to meet the love of her life, she would’ve sicced Hubert on them. And yet here she was, in the arms of the woman she loved the most.

Their secret affair has been going on for more than a year now but Byleth came to her service just after the death of her last sibling. Her father became paranoid that his last living heir would meet her end through his enemy’s blade and so, he attempted to hire the greatest mercenary who ever lived to protect her: the Blade Breaker. However, Jeralt Eisner had refused and sent his daughter in his stead. At first, Edelgard wasn’t very happy about being watched all the time but Byleth had proved her mettle more than once; protecting her from bandit attacks, inviting her to tea, and generally, being a good friend to her. It wasn’t long until Edelgard began to want more. And as it turned out, so did Byleth. Gradually, Edelgard began to find her joy once again and Byleth, extremely stoic when they first met, eventually began to open up and express her emotions more. Around her, at least.

And that’s how they came to be in this position. It was bliss for more than a year until her father had revealed that he would begin compiling a list of suitors for Edelgard to eventually marry. Every meeting was torture to both of them and she could see that Byleth wanted nothing more but to run her blade through every single suitor that paid Hresvelg Palace a visit. But appearances had to be maintained and in the day, they were nothing more than a knight and her princess.

Here, however, beneath the moonlight, they were Edelgard and Byleth, two people who could freely love one another.

“Come with me. Forget all of this for a while and come with me. Let’s steal a moment under the moonlight.” Byleth gently whispered. Without hesitation, Edelgard nodded and Byleth handed her a brown cloak with a hood. Donning her riding boots, her knight assisted her in climbing down from the balcony, where a single horse waited for them.

“My princess.” Byleth teasingly said as she gallantly gestured for her to mount the steed. With a playful roll of her eyes, she did so as Byleth sat behind her.

“Ready?” She asked as she brought her hood up. With another nod, Byleth spurred their horse onward through the streets of Enbarr and out of the city.

* * *

They did not meet any opposition on their way out of the city as Byleth had taken to anonymously bribing the guards to get out of their way. Thanks to that, their ride to their secret meeting spot was a smooth one. In the woods not too far from the city, there was a clearing with the perfect view of the stars and a tall tree that had the most beautiful white blooms during the spring. It was always there that Byleth and Edelgard had taken their midnight rendezvous.

“I see you came prepared.” Edelgard said as she approached the campsite that Byleth had set up. Near the tree was a fire pit just waiting to be lit up and next to it was a large log weighing a large blanket down. Not too far from it was a tent for them to spend the night in.

“Only the best for my princess.” Byleth teasingly replied before she pressed a kiss to her cheek. She took her by the hand and gently led her to the fire pit before she quickly started a fire. As the flames roared to life, Byleth sat next to her on the blanket and leaned back on the log as she brought her closer. With a contented sigh, Edelgard laid her head on Byleth’s chest, listening to her irregular yet calming heartbeat. 

“How are you feeling today?” Her knight asked as she gently traced nonsensical patterns on her back.

“It could’ve been worse.” Edelgard wearily mumbled, her eyes not leaving the warm fire before them. “But I do admit, I’ve grown weary of these suitors.”

“I know you are.” Byleth responded as she took a deep breath before pressing her lips to the top of her head once more. Edelgard sat up and looked her in the eye.

“What would you do?” The Adrestian princess asked. “If I marry someone else, I mean?”

For a moment, Byleth hesitated and turned her gaze to the flames before turning back to her again and taking her hand.

“If you’ll have me...I will remain in your service.” She answered as she leaned down to kiss her hand like she did earlier. “To protect your husband.” Another kiss. “To protect any children you may have. But most of all, I would stay to protect you. And to let you know that I will still love you even then.”

For someone as stoic as Byleth, Edelgard wasn’t expecting how much of a romantic she would be.

“But I won’t lie; it will hurt. To know that you’re sharing your bed with someone else.” Byleth admitted as she buried her face on the crook of her neck. “So if I can have one wish...it would be that you never marry anyone else.”

In response to her words, Edelgard took her in her arms in a gentle embrace. After a moment, Byleth pulled away from her.

“I know it’s selfish of me to wish it but I hope that you never marry anyone else.” She stated. Before she could say anything else, Edelgard pulled her into a kiss. One that she hoped conveyed the love she felt for the woman before her. When the need for air came, they separated with Edelgard leaning her forehead against hers.

“There’s nothing selfish about it, my love, for I wish the same as well. I wish that you never fall for anyone else but me. I wish that you would stay with me for the rest of our days, Byleth.”

Without any hesitation, Byleth took her hands in her own before gently forcing Edelgard to look up to her.

“I promise I will never leave your side, my heart.” She said, her face the epitome of determination. “I will stay by your side and love you with all that I am for the rest of our days. I promise.”

Tears sprang from Edelgard’s eyes as Byleth’s sincere vow reached her heart. It was funny; under the moonlight and with heartfelt vows and wishes being spoken, it was almost as if they were being wed. What she wouldn’t give for them to be married.

“I love you.” Edelgard whispered. Byleth began to lean in and Edelgard did the same to meet her halfway in a gentle kiss. Gradually, their kisses lost their gentleness and became more passionate. The young princess wrapped her arms around her neck while her knight ran her fingers through her silver locks. Eventually, they separated but it wouldn’t be for long.

“Make love to me, Byleth.” She pleaded. With a nod, Byleth kissed her once more before she lowered her to lay on the blanket beneath them. Their hands intertwined as Byleth’s other hand travelled up her leg, bunching her skirt up along the way. For a moment, she stopped, seeking Edelgard’s permission to continue. This time, it was the princess who nodded and Byleth didn’t hesitate to continue to bring her beloved to the greatest heights of pleasure imaginable.

There, in that clearing in the forest beneath the moonlight, two lovers sealed their promise to love one another for the rest of their days.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I tried to be fluffy. I really did. I hope it was fluffy or romantic enough for all of you. I hope y'all liked it. Please leave a kudos and comment. I really appreciate it! :D


End file.
